Learning Curve
by FanFickChick1992
Summary: Nearly two years after the struggle with Valina and the Skeletal Circle, a new witch arrives at the Super Robot with little memory of how she got there. Can the team teach her to live without using magic to solve all of life's problems, and will a City set against sorcery change their views? More importantly...can their new friend fight off the darkness within her heart?
1. Stranger

"Hey Otto, are you done with those repairs yet!"

Otto looked down to see Chiro and the others standing at the foot of the super robot.  
" Not yet! Why?" He looked down at them with curiosity.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the rain clouds Otto!" Nova Remarked.

"Oh… will you look at that." Firing up his jetpack Otto headed for the ground where the rest of the team stood waiting.

"We better get inside, this storm looks like it's gunna be pretty bad." The team agreed with Chiro and headed inside before the storm could hit.

~~~~~

Much later inside the super robot, the team sat in the command center watching a movie.

"You want to pass the popcorn big brain?"

Gibson gave Sprx an annoyed glare before handing him the popcorn.

"Sun Riders the movie? What were we think-" Nova was interrupted by the sound of someone at the door.

"Who would be out in **this **storm? Chiro questioned in slight annoyance as he got up to go see who it was.

"Save ya some popcorn!" yelled Otto.

"Yeah… sure." Said Chiro sighed as he stepped into his orange tube and disappeared.

When Chiro finally made it to the door and pressed the button to open it, all that stood before him was darkness so thick he could barely make out two shapes hidden by the rain.

"Hello?" Approaching the door with caution he peered further outside. "Answer me!" He demanded as he stepped just outside.

"This one is now without a world." The voice of a man came from just beyond Chiro's sight. "I am appointing this world responsible for her now. Be sure she is well taken care of… Chiro of the hyper force." One of the shapes seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Hey!" Chiro looked to the sky and then back down to the remaining figure…but it had vanished as well. Running into the rain to see if he could find anything he found himself soaked to the bone. "Where did you-" He looked down upon hitting something heavy with his foot. Squinting for a better look at what he hit. TO his shock and surprise he found a young girl around his age. She had long blond hair and wore jeans with a crimson red T-shirt. It appeared she had fallen unconscious.

Meanwhile the rest of the team was getting worried.

"What do ya think is taking the kid so long?" Sprx couldn't take the silence any longer, and knew the rest of the team had the same question.

"Yeah, I'm getting worried too." Nova sighed before looking around the room at the rest of the team.  
"I'll try to reach him on the communicator." But before Auntari could act Chiro beeped in.

"Team, I need you at the foot of the robot NOW!" Chiro yelled through the intercom.

"What is it Chiro? What's happening?" Auntari asked as he and the rest of the team jumped to their feet.

"There's no time to explain! Just Grab a stretcher from the medical bay and get down here!" HE sounded as if he were struggling with something as he spoke.

"O…ok we're on our way." Auntari was deeply confused as he and the rest of the team looked to one another in slight curiosity.

About two minutes later they arrived at the lowest level of the robot.

"Chiro! What's going…on." Gibson and the others stopped dead in their tracks as they spotted Chiro kneeling over the body of a young girl.

"Something's wrong with her Gibson, can you have to help her?" Chiro looked over to Gibson who still seemed too shocked to say anything. "**GIBSON.**"

Finally Gibson fell out of his thoughts. "Yes, of course." Kneeling down next to the girl he gestured for Chiro to step out of his light.

"Is she going to be ok?" Nova asked in slight concern.

It was silent for a moment before Gibson finished looking the girl over. "She has an extremely high fever. We had better get her up to the medical bay immediately."

"Who is she Chiro?" Nova Asked as she helped lift the strange girl over to the stretcher.

"I…don't know." Securing her snuggly he led the way up to the medical bay.


	2. A Witch?

"Who is she?"

"How did she get here?"

"Is she going to be ok?"

Everyone stood in the medical bay staring at the mysterious girl as Gibson finally finished running his tests."I believe I can answer that last one." He claimed as he walked over to the girl with a small glass bottle. "I ran all the tests and found nothing wrong with her except a fever."

"Well what can we do?" Nova asked.

"We **need **to wake her up." Gibson removed the lid from the bottle and gave it a few waves under the girl's nose. "These smelling salts should do the trick."

The girls eyes suddenly flew open and she sat up quickly, nearly sending her flailing over the side of the table. "W…where am I?" Franticly she searched the room before locking eyes with Chiro. "Who are you?" Jumping up from the table she almost immediately fell to the ground. "Ouch…"

"What are you doing?" Chiro reached out and helped the girl to her.

"Please tell me where I am." She begged with a hint of concern in her eyes. "This isn't where I fell asleep."

"You're in Shugazoom...you were unconscious outside when I found you." Chiro could understand her confusion but didn't quite know what to do.

"Shugazoom? That's not right…not right at all." This news was both confusing and unsettling. _'How did I get to such a strange sounding place?' _So focused on her thoughts the girl hardly noticed any of the monkeys or her slowly sinking posture.

"Hey, maybe you should sit down." Chiro managed to lift her back into a standing position before she hit the floor again. "Um…maybe in the command center?" They both began walking out before she could protest.

"Command center?" As the door opened she found the light outside of the medical bay to be a bit bright. "Wow…bright light."

"Sorry about that." Otto finally broke his silence to the slight disapproval of the rest of the team.

Hearing the sounds of some type of animal the girl immediately spun around to find five monkey's watching her with curiosity. "What…are they?" She had never before seen such strange and colorful creatures, and their oddly robotic parts caused her even more confusion.

"Oh, this is my team." Walking over to the group with a smile Chiro cleared his throat. "Nova, Otto, Gibbson, S.P.R.X-77 (Sprx for short), and Auntari." Busy pointing out his team members he didn't notice the intrigued look spreading across the girl's face.

"Chiro, I don't believe that's what she was talking about." Gibbson whispered before clearing his throat. "Greetings, my name is-"

As the green creature spoke the girl looked more and more confused. "Another language? Perhaps they're some type of animal?" After another couple of minutes of the creatures babble she wandered off in her mind in an attempt to fully understand what this creature could be.

"She can't understand us big brain!" Sprx pointed out in a heated tone. "How many times do we have to-"

Looking down she found that not one, but two of the creatures were speaking..or perhaps arguing would be closer to the truth. _'Wow…they sound like animals, but interact like people. Now all I have to do is…'_ Approaching the two quarreling monkeys she kneeled down and plucked Gibson toward her. "Sorry about this." Pulling him in she locked him firmly into a sort of 'hug'.

There were sparks of light energy between the two before her body began to give off a faint glow. Streaks like shooting stars sped quickly through her eyes and suddenly everything stopped. The glow subsided and she returned to her normal state, blinking wildly to rid herself of the few lights that remained.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Gibson breathed as she crushed him in her grasp. "Do let go!"

"Huh…?" Looking down she found Gibson flailing and gasping in her grasp. "Oh my-" Flushing a bright red she dropped the odd mechanical monkey to the ground. "I-I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" She held up her arms as if she was being placed under arrest. "Uh…" Watching him return to his feet she lowered her arms and looked off to the side.

"What did you just do to him?" Chiro demanded taking a defensive stance. After all, it's wasn't every day a strange girl came around and manhandled his friends like that…as a matter of fact it had never come up before.

Catching her breath and taking a slight step back she finally swallowed her embarrassment and looked back with an awkward smile. "Nothing special, just a spell…" That seemed to only make the group more defensive. "No! It's not like that. It was a simple communication and knowledge spell!"

"Communication spell? What nonsense." Taking his place with the rest of the team Gibson looked not at all pleased with what had just happened.

"It's not nonsense Gibson, its magic." She defended with a smile.

Jaws dropped as she began interacting with him. As far as anyone knew, only Jinmay and Chiro possessed the ability to communicate with the team.

"I'll have you know I needed physical contact with one of you to cast the spell." Watching them loosen up she sighed with relief. "No need to give a witch a hard time over something so trivial."

"Witch?!" Now the entire group backed up a bit. If she truly were a witch it could mean trouble for Shugazoom. After all, a Witch nearly tore the entire team apart, so who's to say another one wouldn't do the same thing?

With this she was deeply hurt. "You're all giving me that 'burn her at the steak' look." It was a mentality she had grown accustomed to on her home world, and one she hoped she could elude here. _'Even on another planet my reputation precedes me.'_

Spotting the look of angst upon her face caused a bit of remorseful thinking amongst the team. That was only one witch after all, so it seemed a bit harsh that they should judge her based on one incident…however horrible it may have been.

"Aww…she doesn't seem so bad you guys." Otto stated with a smile as he walked over to get a little closer. "I bet she's a good Witch like the one it that movie."

"The Wizard of OZ?" Nova laughed. "I don't think she float's around in a bubble Otto."

'_Wow…we went from fear to movie stereotypes. One small step I guess.' _Looking up she locked eyes with Auntari and found that unlike the other's he was silent. "What's up? No stereotypes left to comment on?"

Shaking his head Auntari simply smiled. "None that I care to talk about. I prefer to observe the attributes of the real thing." Eyeing his companions he cleared sighed. "Though I do apologize for the comments."

Extending a hand she let a small giggle escape. "Why thank you Auntari. My name is Serena Loft, and I find being a witch to be extremely noble."

"It's good to meet you Serena." Accepting her hand he sized her up a bit. "Perhaps you would be more comfortable sitting down."

"What? What makes you say that?" Releasing his hand Serena looked around only to find the room slightly tilted to the left. "Oh…I see." Taking one of the seats in the Control Center she leaned back to relax.

The confusion still bothered her, but it seemed she would need to take it slow for the time being. At least until what remained of her fever to subside. 

~~~

**Ok, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I promise a full explanation next chapter so hang in there ok? Please review, because I love reviews. Don't tell anyone, but every time I get a review it appears on my phone and I get excited…but then I get angry when my phone betrays me and refuses to let me see the message. (._. ) *sigh* PLEASE only constructive criticism if you are going to mention spelling or grammar. I hope you enjoy, because back in the day…like…all 2 years ago and any time before that and right now. **_**I LOVED/LOVE THIS SHOW LIKE YOU SHOULD NEVER LOVE A SHOW. BY FAR ONE OF THE GREATEST SHOWS EVER.**_** However, all that changed when the fire nation attacked, and the Disney Corporation canceled the final season. Oh the years that still go by that I hate Disney with a passion for that one crime against humanity. WE ALL KNOW PIXAR WILL ONE DAY BREAK FREE AND WALT WILL RISE AGAIN! . . Or…so I made up just now.**


	3. Tough, confusing, annoying decisions

'_Where do I start?' _Waiting for everyone to take their seats, Serena pondered exactly how she would begin a story she could barely remember. _'There's a lot I can't remember…and it's hard to tell how far back the memory loss starts.' _

"You ok?" Looking up as the room grew quiet, Nova could tell Serena was deep in intense thought. "You look kind of confused."

Shaking her head Serena looked to the panels on the ceiling for a momentary distraction. "No, not confused…concerned." Finally her thoughts returned to the real world as she began wandering between chairs. "Well, my story is somewhat straight forward. The world I live on is called Lintana, otherwise known as the world with three suns. These three suns contain magic properties that warm the planet and help maintain balance as needed. When the three suns swap positions, it signals a change of season, and is a cause for celebration among the nations. I remember harvest season was nearing a close, beckoning in the season of the witch."

"Hmm…three suns?" Gibson looked intrigued. "They must alternate every season to avoid harming the ecosystem."

Throwing him a smile Serena nodded. "That's exactly correct. Harvest season is the longest of the seasons, and the season of the witch is the shortest and darkest…it's followed by three cycles of night and then the season of life." Thinking hard she tried to remember anything else she could recall. "The last thing I can remember before showing up here is preparing for the season's change with my mother and the rest of my village."

"Village? I'm guessing you come from a planet with minimum technology." Gibson observed.

Shaking her head she sighed. "No, my planet every bit as advanced as this one seems to be. I only say village because there are very few witches left on my world, and those who remain gather together in small, somewhat poor communities...like the one I live in." Finally she gave in due to her apparent inability to stay on topic. "Ugh…that's all. I can't remember a thing after that day, and there's no telling if that was three hours ago or three weeks ago." Looking down she observed her clothing. "However, I don't remember ever dressing quite this strangely."

"Look's normal to me." Nova smiled as Serena looked over.

"Yeah well…not exactly my style." Taking a sleeve of her shirt in each hand she pulled down until her hands reached her knees. In place of the crimson shirt there was now a plain black dress complete with long baggy ¾ length sleeves. "This is a traditional witches outfit in my village, so I'm pretty used to it."

Everyone looked unnerved at the sight of Serena in her 'traditional' garb, but in their attempt to make her feel welcome they said nothing of it.

"So what are we gunna do now kid?" Looking to Chiro Sprx and the others waited for some sort of decision.

"Well whoever it was that dropped her off at the door said it was our job to look after her." Getting to his feet Chiro walked into the center of the group. "So what do you say team? If we do this, we do it together."

There was a short debating look exchanged among the team before it seemed the majority of them had come to a decision.

Unfortunately Serena decided to put an end to this conversation before it even began. "No thanks." Her temper began to show, and a strand or two of her hair turned black as her anger grew. "I don't know how long it's going to take, but I'm going home."

"Serena, the figure that brought you here made it sound like you didn't have anywhere to go back to." Chiro explained in an attempt to calm her. "He said you didn't have a home anymore."

"That…that's ridiculous!" More strands of black streaked through Serena's blond hair as her mood worsened. "I don't know what's happened to me, but I refuse to believe an entire planet can simply disappear, and if it had…why did I end up **here**?"

Thinking the current state of thing's over, Gibson stood up and briskly walked over to the computer monitor. "Perhaps if I do a bit of research I can give you a few answers. Still…you should remain calm for the time being. I didn't actually _cure_ your fever, just temporarily suppress it."

Still aware of the groups prying eyes Serena growled. "What are you all looking at?!" Glancing over she caught sight of her reflection in one of the command center monitors. A short, fearful gasp was all it took to calm her and expel the black streaks from her hair, but even after they were gone she seemed nervous. "I need to rest please."

"Indeed." Auntari could sense something amiss when the black strands of hair had first begun to appear, and after seeing her reaction toward them his fears were confirmed. "Perhaps you would be more comfortable sleeping in a real bed for the night." Looking to Nova he gave her the subtle hit to speak up.

"Oh, well I have a spare cot in my room you could use." The tone in Nova's voice was a bit uneasy after what she had just witnessed. "If you want."

_'Great, now she's scared of me.' _Nodding with a forced grin Serena followed Nova from the room with both eyes trained on the ceiling. It occurred to her to apologize, but what was the point? Once someone had an opinion there was usually no changing it. She supposed the same was ultimately true for Nova and the others.

~~~

Meanwhile an emergency meeting was being held discussing the events of the hours prior. Auntari was especially concerned with what had happened before Serena left the room. It was clear they were dealing with something the likes of which they had never seen before.

"We can't just throw her out Sprx."

"She's a **witch** kid. Who's to say this isn't something set up by Skeleton King?"

"I agree with Chiro. The girl was brought here and placed under our protection."

"Hey Auntari, did you not see the crazy hair?"

Silence fell as Auntari closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I sensed a darkness within her anger and frustration. It was weak, but if she does not gain more control over her emotional state…"

Another few moments of silence fell as the group contemplated what to do next. No one spoke, but it was clear the group was torn on the decision. Sprx being most against the idea of taking a witch into the group.

"Chiro." Auntari looked over to address him directly. "In the time we've spent as a team, the others and myself have been able to teach you self control through our weekly lessons. That process deals with both emotional and physical control."

"Really? I thought that was just school." Otto chuckled to himself.

"Hey…that's right!" Curling his fist a wide grin spread across Chiro's face. "If she train's with you guys for a while, then maybe she'll be able to get a better grip on her emotions." Looking over to where Gibson still worked on the computer he sighed. "At least, that's the plan until Gibson figures out what's going on with her home world."

Rolling his eyes Sprx was entirely against this proposal. "If you ask me she's lying to us. She's a witch, just likeValina, and as I see it she's nothing but trouble."

Chiro didn't like to make anyone uncomfortable, but for now this arrangement was the best he could do. "She's not Valina Sprx. Just give it a shot would ya?"

"Not a chance." Jumping from his seat Sprx made for his room. "I'll see you for your lesson **alone** tomorrow Chiro." With that he was gone.

"Well that's it I guess." Chiro sighed before giving everyone his silent order to head off to bed. A sudden hand on his shoulder caught him a bit off guard, but he knew it was Auntari. "How do I know if this is the right thing to do?"

"Only you can decide whether or not this decision is a wise one Chiro. Only time will tell." With that Auntari made his way up to his chambers. He himself had doubts, but as he had told Chiro…only time could straighten this mess out.

**Ok I know it was kinda boring, but I promise epic things soon! Sorry if my writing stinks, but I've been a little distracted by Phillip J Fry xD. I know this was a little confusing, so I'm going to stop messing with your brains and get to the part of the story everyone cares about. Action, disaster, lessons, bad guys, and maybe a taco. Mmmm…taco…R&R please :D ((Oh, and I hope my few subscribers and readers will continue to support me. I love this show sooooo much, and it means a lot that you love it too! **


	4. The First Real Test

Exactly one month after her arrival in Shugazoom City, Serena was doing a somewhat decent job at keeping what she was a secret from the citizens. This was a difficult task for one so prone to using magic to solve life's problems. Anything she did she had to do by hand, and everyone she met in the city had some kind of immediate opinion of her. Mostly that she was a cute girl, with blond hair, in a strange outfit that reminded them of something they couldn't quite put their fingers on. Her resolve to go home seemed to grow ever day, and her wish to be near the Hyper Force was quickly diminishing.

_'Why can't Gibson find my planet…? I'd like to go home before everyone starts to think I've died.'_ Gazing into the bright blue sky she uttered a small prayer before closing her eyes and turning back to Auntari. She had followed him out of the city limits and into the barren lands beyond the bridge, and was now walking along behind him wondering what it was they would be doing for her next "lesson".

"We have arrived." Stopping at the rim of a massive shallow crater Auntari turned to face Serena. "This is a somewhat strange lesson, however it is essential to your mind."

"My mind?" Examining the wide depression in the earth Serena was again totally and completely clueless.

Gibson's lessons in astronomy, astrology, chemistry, and mathematics had been difficult yet easy to understand, Otto's lesson's in mechanics were simple enough to grasp, and Nova's lessons in combat were, at best, survivable.

Auntari's lesson's however seemed to throw her every time. "You're not going to make me hold that rock over my head again are you?"

He laughed she backed away from him a bit. "Not this time." His deep voice was cheerful as he pulled a black orb about the size of a tennis ball out of a satchel he had brought with him. "This time you will be focusing on letting go of control."

"Why should I focus on that?" She questioned with folded arms. "Why give up the control I have?"

Shaking his head Auntari sighed. "One cannot control everything around them, not even someone as gifted as you." Tossing the orb into the crater he watched until it stopped in the center. "I have noticed in you an inability to let go of your perceived control. This task is one that should benefit you a great deal."

Stepping down into the crater Serena approached the orb and knelt down to examine it. "What exactly am I supposed to do with it?"

"Without the use of magic you must move the orb until it sits outside the rim of the crater." Turning to leave Auntari gave a short wave. "All other lesson's are suspended until you have completed the task."

Watching as he walked away she found this task to be a bit…ridiculous. _'Move this tiny ball out of the hole in the ground? How stupid do these monkeys think I am?'_ She gave it a small nudge with her foot and saw that it appeared to be easily moved. "Oh no, how difficult and trying this test will be." The mocking tone of her voice vanished as she made her first attempt to move the orb. "What the…?"

This "tiny ball" seemed to stick to the ground like it had been permanently trapped there since the dawn of time. Certainly it was no spell. Auntari was more of a sage, wise and well spoken for his many years, but not a magician or warlock capable of such sorcery. No…everything special about this orb was contained inside of it, and had undoubtedly been purchased many years ago from the look of the many scratches on its surface. Of one thing she was entirely certain-

"I will **NOT** be outsmarted by a little black ball." This was the beginning of a long day and eventually night.

As she toiled away she was completely unaware of the fact that someone had been taking a particular interest in her since she had first arrived.

Someone entirely unpleasant.

~~~

"So…the monkey's have a new pet witch do they?" Watching Serena through a looking glass, Skeleton King gave a deep laugh before adjusting it to get a better view. He could see the frown on her face and wondered how he could use her to his advantage. "It appears she's not pleased with her new home. Perhaps I can do better for her?" Looking over to a few of his formless minions he grew angry.

Things had grown quite dismal for his army after the final battle between the Hyper Force. He had been driven into hiding in the darkness of space, and presumed dead and gone by the people of Shugazoom and their "heroes".

However he was very much alive, and growing more and more desperate for the cards to fall in his favor. Which it now appeared they had.

"This old body of mine is useless…but if I possessed _her_ body, this entire galaxy would be mine to control." Now there was only the question of how to get close enough to manipulate her. It hit him after only a few moments of silence. "A boy perhaps? Yes…a boy should do nicely." Looking to the girl once more he cackled in exaltation of his own brilliance. "I've always wanted a son…"

~~~  
By the time Serena arrived back at the robot it was nearly six in the morning. Everyone was sleeping other than herself, and with the frustration that had built up inside of her there would be no room for rest. _'I'll show that monkey exactly how much control I have over things. He can't outsmart me, and I'll prove it.'_

Accessing the main computer she began pouring over information relevant to her search for home. To her dismay she could find nothing even bearing mention of her planet or its three suns.

"Hmm…perhaps it would do me some good to figure out what this city and that stubborn read monkey have against witches." Typing in the word 'witch' proved fruitful.

**"**Valina, also known as the Skull Sorceress orWitch, was a loyal disciple of Skeleton King and once a prominent member of the Skeletal Circle." Now completely engulfed by the monitor, Serena lost track of the world around her. Reading on she found several entries on the same witch, and if what they said was true, she could understand everyone's fear. "When the Hyper Force and Jinmay attempted to rescue Team leader Chiro from the badlands, Valina attempted to kidnap Jinmay. Chiro and the rest of his team chased after her. Before they had her however, she summoned the 'Dark One' in an attempt to destroy them. Antauri was able to injure the dark one and so Valina's powers were lost. She was tossed into a vat of formless ooze in the savage lands, but later returned. Her body and power became trapped in an amulet wielded by Ex-Hyper Force leader Mandarin, who then used her power to bring the Monkey Teams worst fears to life. She later became notorious for bending team member SPRX-77 to her will and using the scull of the Skeleton King to resurrect her feared leader. Unfortunately he killed her with a powerful energy blast that reduced her to ashes. She was never heard from again after this event."

Stopping to think about what she had just read, Serena was angry. People didn't accept her because of what someone else did…what other people did before she arrived. "Show me everything on the Skeletal Circle…"

Pictures and event's spammed the screen for nearly a full minute after she had made the request, but finally she was able to make sense of everything in a segment Gibson himself had written for the archives.

"The Skeletal Circle was an underground cult of citizens in Shugazoom City who worshiped the Skeleton King. This secret organization of modern day sorcerers practiced black magic and plagued Shugazoom with sinister curses and spells…" She had read enough.

Turning off the computer to prevent being found out Serena made her way up to Nova's room and took her place in bed before her roommate woke up. A few black strands of hair were back, but she didn't care much now. _'Maybe the black hair represents what I really am in the universe. There are still so many secrets mother hasn't shared with me, so who's to say this isn't happening in my home behind closed doors?'_ Covering her head with the blanket she curled up and closed her eyes. _'No…I don't want to be like that. I want to be a good witch…I want to change the way people look at magic.'_ A humorous thought crossed her mind at that moment. _'Antuari probably has a task for thoughts like that. Something involving strange riddles and pointless orbs.'_

The sudden sound of alarms called her out of bed. She knew the first thing Chiro would ask her to do was leave for what he felt was her own good, so she beat him to the punch and made her way directly down and out of the robot.

"Well that was pointless." Curling up on a park bench she watched as the robot looked down at her before taking off into the air and disappearing into the early morning sky. "How boring is this?"

She would soon regret these words, because it wasn't 30 minutes before an explosion rocked Shugazoom city. Whatever had exploded was near the heart of Shugazoom, and Serena couldn't see it over the buildings. "Really? They leave and all hell breaks loose?!" Looking from the sky to the city she knew she had to do something. "I can't just sit around and wait for them to get back…people could die, and being a witch I have the power to save them." Her mind was made up, and looking around she spied something both familiar and ironic. _'Why is the only thing at my disposal a broom? There couldn't be ANYTHING else…?' _Looking around she sighed and ran over to the large, ancient looking broom. She still refused to be that witch flying on a broom.

Ripping the end from the rugged wooden handle she concentrated as hard as she could. Flying was one of the hardest skills for a witch to master, and most never even got close to getting off the ground. Serena however, had a certain passion for being in the sky. This is what gave her the ability to get off the ground.

Once in the air she made her way to the middle of town only to find several buildings under attack by a giant blob of black and white mush. "What is that?"

It took a human like form after smashing through a series of buildings only to sink into a puddle and split off into several other smaller creatures.

People in town ran for their lives only to be cut off by fire and creatures oozing from the fallen rubble of the buildings. Something had to be done…but where to begin?

**Cutting it off there :3 I'll be back with the action tomorrow! See you then! **


	5. Reputation: Ruined

Assessing the scene in her rapid descent to the chaotic street's below, Serena had not one clue as to what she would do upon actually making it to the ground. _'Do I put out the fires, or take care of those creatures? Help evacuate the citizens?_' Her frustration was building but more pressing matters helped to push it aside.

At each end of the street stood walls of flaming rubble, and from the alleyways poured massive numbers of Oozing, black formless men. The only rout of escape was up and over the barriers, but she was only skilled enough to lift off on her own. Any added weight at all and she wouldn't so much as hover.

"Creepy formless thing's it is then." Though her landing wasn't exactly what one might call graceful, she was on the ground and ready to fight. "Everyone stay away from the flames! Gather in the center and remain as calm as possible!" Running at a small horde of formless Serena closed her eyes and placed both hands together. In their center an orb of white light began to form. "Take this!" Releasing the orb in the direction of the creatures, she watched as it incinerated them into near nothing.

However her glory was short lived. Horde after horde poured out at her in every direction, leaving little time to do anything by punch blindly in different directions.

"Get back!" Looking back at the sun she realized how thick the smoke was getting over the area. Without a light source to draw energy from she would be useless. She had one short window to try defeating these creatures for good. _'I don't want to scare anyone…and if I use a spell everyone will know what I am.' _ A few more moments of internal deliberation and she did what she must to save the scared citizens that now huddled together in fear behind her. "Oh light of stars in heaven's reaches, lend me your power!" Placing her hand just in front of her mouth Serena prepared herself. "Kiss of fire!"

With the snap of her fingers it were as if she had set the very breath in her lungs ablaze. Streams of fire erupted from her pursed lips, and in only a few short minutes the entire formless horde had been reduced to ash.

After this show of force none returned to face her.

Looking back to the citizens Serena found what she had feared most looking up at her. Several people giving her the same look the Hyper Force had when they found out about who she was. The look of fear and immediate judgment.

The smoke was growing thicker and with it the light of day was snuffed out. _'I'm on my own it seems…'_ Even the light that would have been given off by the fire was choked out by the smoke. "Everyone listen! Get as low to the ground as you can!" Squinting through the darkness she could see that no one was paying her any mind. "Please, you have to listen! Get down on the ground!'

Again they entirely ignored her pleading and instead scattered through the smoke. People were coughing and falling to their knees in pain as they inhaled the ash and heat from the fires surrounding them.

Serena was once again left with one option. "**Face down on the ground now, or I'll blow you all to pieces!**"

Her screams echoed through even the loudest noise and within seconds people cowered face down on the ground as she commanded.

'_There goes any chance I had of being liked.'_ Feeling her way through the darkness she found one of the offending road blocks at the end of the street. If she could knock it down or put a hole in it, everyone would be able to escape. "No powers…" Finally the smoke began to effect her and falling to her knees she began to cough and wheeze furiously.

Looking up from her place next to the wall she could see a bit of sunlight peaking over the wall.

'_If I can make it to the light on the other side, I'll be able to blow a hole in the wall.'_ Starting her climb she nearly screamed out in pain as the palms of her hands became seared on the hot metal and rock. With every ounce of effort the oxygen level in her blood fell, and by the time she reached the top she could barely maintain her grip on the rubble. _'Just a little further and I'm there.'_ Pushing off she forced her body over to the other side.

Rolling to the bottom she could barely breathe, and knowing there were still people on the other side she struggled to pull herself to her feet. "Ok, no big deal." Looking up Serena found the light of the sun and smiled as energy once again surged through her body.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Up in the Super Robot the team was having a great deal of trouble figuring out what it was that had triggered the long range threat alarms. Everything pointed to some type of unidentified space craft, but none could be found in the vicinity.

That's when the proximity alarm down in Shugazoom City began to blare loudly in the command center. Whatever they had come up to investigate had obviously already made it down to the city without them noticing.

"Chiro, we must get back to Shugazoom!" Antuari watched the monitor from his position in the head of the robot.

"I'm getting readings of…formless activity in the heart of Shugazoom City." Gibbson sounded surprised as he made the announcement, and her could tell from the radio silence that the other's were in just as much shock.

Chiro was the first to shake the look of surprise from his face. "We've got to get down there team!" Giving the order's to head back toward the city, Chiro clenched his teeth. "Gibson, can you get me a visual yet?"

"I've got it for you Chiro!" Otto patched in a live feed to Chiro's position in the torso of the robot. "Tell me when the picture get's less fuzzy Chiro."

Waiting for the visual to come into focus Chiro was disappointed to find nothing but smoke. He couldn't see anything other than burning, crumbling buildings and citizens running from their lives. "Wait, zoom in on sector eleven!" Waiting for the picture to come into focus he could see Serena stumbling around just a small distance from the smoke and flames. "That's Serena!"

"Serena?!" The entire team seemed to want a look at the live feed after that.

"Chiro, what's she doing down there? She'll be killed!" Nova grew anxious as she prepared for battle against whatever could be looking behind the smoke.

"She already looks half dead to me." Sprx commented, and immediately fell silent when Nova didn't take well to his joke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Everyone get back!" As Serena had finally regained enough energy to blow a decently sized hole in the wall of rubble. _'Don't pass out…don't pass out…'_ this was going to require a skill level she didn't yet possess, and if she didn't execute the spell properly there would be repercussions. "Light and fire lend me your aid…give me force!" Runing up to the wall she pressed both injured hands against the heated rubble. "Eruption!"

Before the words even left her mouth she was thrown backwards as the rubble flew in all directions. She had done what she could, and laying in a heap on the street Serena closed her eyes and hoped for rest to be her savior. _'I can't even muster up the strength to get the people to safety…how lame is that?'_ Rolling over on her side she attempted to get the attention of one of the citizens standing hesitantly close to her after what he had just seen. "Please…there are people in there. Get them out would you?" With that she blacked out.

"You heard her." Walking past the man Serena had just finished addressing came a boy with long raven hair and silver eyes. "Well? You just going to stand there and let your friends and neighbors die?" Gazing over into the man's eyes the boy trapped him in his gaze. He maintained eye contact just long enough to give a few unspoken commands. "Now gather these people up and get in there."

Watching the man walk away in a zombie like state, the boy turned to where Serena lay drained on the ground and kneeled down beside her. "No no, we can't have you hurt." Placing a hand on her forehead he muttered a few strange incantations before a bit of his energy was transferred into her body.

A light in the dark called Serena to open her eyes a bit. There were shapes and muffled sounds surrounding her as she attempted to come out of her delirium, and somehow she began to feel more and more energized. _'Hello…who are you?'_

The boy she found looking down at her was by all means beautiful. He was like some kind of angel, and the way he looked at her made her flush red. "Hi…"

Seeing that she was slowly coming to, the mysterious boy rose to his feet and walked off into a nearby alley way. Securing first contact had been accomplished, and he was to return to the darkness.

"Serena!"

"Huh…?" Turning her head looking as if she were slightly inebriated, Serena shook her head and attempted to pull herself to her feet.

Only the quick hands of both Nova and Antuari kept her from leaving the ground in this perilous attempt to get up.

"Nova…?" Squinting through still blurred vision, Serena smiled. "Hey~"

"Nova, you get her back to the robot while I and the rest of the Monkey team take care of things here." Antuari proceeded on after Nova silently agreed.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review to let me know you care! I appreciate all of my readers, so thanks bunches! 3**


	6. Lessons Learned

"I'm fine you guys." Serena's grumbling and fidgety nature was making it impossible for Gibson to look her over. "Seriously! No need to get so worked up over a few small burns and scratches."Shoving her hands under her lap she turned her face away from the bright light in his hand.

"A few? The palms of your hands are singed, and you're covered in cuts and bruises." Pulling out a jar of smelling salt Gibson smiled. "Don't make me sedate you in front of the team Serena."

Reluctantly she gave in and held out her hands for him to see.

The entire team cringed a bit at the sight of her burned skin. "Ouch."

"Um…what exactly happened out there?" Otto asked unable to look away from the sight of such mangled hands.

"Yes. I too am curious of what transpired during this attack." Antuari hovered at her side and watched as Gibson wrapped her hands in gauze. "I have heard a few disturbing accounts from the citizen's regarding…you."

Smiling Sprx jumped into the conversation. "Yeah, they all said you used some freaky spells and threatened them."

Looking back at the red monkey the group shook their heads in disapproval. As of late the Hyper Force had been growing more and more concerned about Sprx and his new attitude. It seemed he was the only one that had yet to accept Serena into the group, and his negative comment's only caused further concern.

Ignoring the comment Serena rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I threatened to destroy that entire group of people if they didn't do what I told them to." Seeing the satisfied look Sprx gave at the shock of the others she clenched her teeth. "Wipe that grin off your face Sparky, I did what I had to do in order to save those people."

"Yeah? How did threatening to kill everyone help the situation?" He retorted sarcastically.

"They found out what I was Sprx…after that no one would listen." Looking off to the side she hopped to her feet. "Scaring them was the only choice I had."

The group was silent as they watched her walk away, and several of them considered saying something to stop her but decided against it. There really wasn't anything they could say to make her feel any better, and looking to Sprx the rest of the team made it clear how unhappy with him they were.

"What?" He asked as if he were entirely clueless. Little did anyone know how clueless he truly was. Like being obnoxious and annoying around the other's, his attitude toward Serena felt normal to him. She was a stranger in the midst of the Hyper Force, regardless of how long she had already been staying with them. "Are you guy's going to say something?"

Walking up to him Nova punched Sprx square in the jaw without even so much as wincing. "You're horrible Sprx. How can you still be so…so hard headed!" Continuing past him Nova made her way out to the projection room to do a little sparing for anger control.

After Nova had gone the other's made their way out past Sprx, with the exception of Antuari whom looked upon his friend in understanding. "Sprx, might we talk for a moment?"

"If you can help explain what just happened then yeah." Rubbing his jaw in anger, the red simian walked over. "I mean I don't get what everyone is so angry about, or why Nova just punched me so hard."

Closing his eyes Antuari sighed. "I believe I have the answer's you seek." Turning to the monitor he made his way over before phasing one of his hands through the control panel. He then watched as images and video of Sprx invaded the screen. "As I know you have not noticed, your attitude toward Serena is more than a bit hostile."

"Hostile? I'm not hostile, I'm just a little…" Trying to find another way of explaining what he was on the screen, Sprx found nothing he could say in his own defense. Stepping closer to the monitor he frowned looking into his own angry glare. He could suddenly see those days he spent with Valina and shuttered at the memory. "Guess I couldn't forget the past huh?"

Removing his hand from the control panel Antuari nodded. "The past will follow you forever Sprx. It will never relinquish its grasp, and the things you felt then you will still feel now." Drifting by on his way out he turned back to speak one last time. "Gibson found her planet Sprx. Nothing but darkness remains in that sector of space…"

The news shocked Sprx, and a sudden wave of regret flooded his conscience. "So she's pretty permanent."

"So it would seem." Antuari left Sprx to think things over and proceeded to Nova's room, where he hoped Serena would be trying to get a bit of rest.

However she was nowhere to be found.

Making his way to his sleeping chamber, Sprx thought over the days since Serena's first arrival and cringed. He had been so cold it disturbed him to think about it…but he still felt there was a reason behind his inability to accept her into the group.

The answer to his quandaries came in the form of a note attached to his pillow. It was obviously from Serena, and appeared quite destroyed from countless efforts to throw it away.

Picking it up he looked it over before opening it to view the inside. What he found inside made him want to kick himself as hard as he could.

_**I'm sorry for what Valina did Sprx…but I'm not the kind of person she was. If you never see that, then I guess its fine.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Out near the badlands Serena sat in the same crater from the day before and continued her effort's to remove the orb. No magic made this task impossible, and to make matters worse a few black strands of hair returned in her hanger. "Fine! I'm done trying." Falling back onto the hard dirt and growled in exasperation. Allowing her back and head to meet the warm earth as well she gazed up into the bright afternoon sky.

This place, so far away from the city and its people, was as relaxing as it was beautiful. So warm and comforting that trouble's seemed to blow away with the breeze. Every worry seeped from her mind as she drifted off…so much so that not even the storm clouds on the horizon could deter her need for sleep.

As the clouds slowly rolled in over the next few hours a visitor quietly at the craters edge, ready if he were needed.

"Looking after her is growing tiresome father…" The same mysterious boy from the chaotic mess in town talked to himself as if another person were present. "…as you wish father. It may take some time for the process to begin. Until that time, must I stand watch over her?" Another long pause and a sigh. "If getting close is what I must do, then it will have to be done."

Out of the corner of his eye, the boy spied the Super Robot making its way toward the badlands. Waiting for only a few moments more he leaped into the air and vanished.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Running from the robot the Hyper Force made their way into the crater and, to their relief, found Serena sleeping peacefully.

"Geez, she almost gave me a heart attack." Nova breathed through a smile.

Throwing her a sneaky smile Sprx crossed his arms. "Do my ears deceive me, or are you getting attached to her?"

Blushing a bit she turned and scratched her head. "Well I…Of course I'm getting attached to her. I've never had any…" She seemed too embarrassed to finish the sentence as she pushed both index fingers against each other in nervousness.

"It's ok Nova, we know what you're thinking." Chiro sent her a wink before leaning down and attempting to wake Serena from what looked to be a sound sleep. "You need more friends that are…well…girls." He half chuckled as he spoke and smiled as she came around. "What's the big idea scaring us like that? We thought you ran away."

Sitting up still mostly asleep Serena shook the dust from her hair. "Yeah? Where was I going to run off to? That empty corner over there, or that one over there?" She teased. "I was just in need of some fresh air and q-" spotting Sprx her heard dipped into her stomach. _'Great…' _

Blinking in surprise at her sudden attitude change Sprx cleared his throat and began fumbling around with his hands in nervousness. "Uh…hey kid I…well you should know I-" Apologizing wasn't his strong suit. "I'm-"

"It's ok Sprky…I know you didn't mean it." Looking over she gave him a smile before lunging forward and hugging the life out of him. "This just means you owe me big later!" She was teasing, and happy to finally be accepted by the last person she ever expected to come around.

Breaking up the party, rain from overhead began to pour down in what seemed like bucket full's. By morning this entire area would be covered in a thin sheet of water, and the crater would be filled to the brim.

"Hey Antari…" She called as everyone gathered back inside where the rain could not soak them.

Turning his head to face her, the robotic simian smiled. "Yes Serena?"

Looking back out into the darkness she smiled while deep in thought. "I can't do it. Really wanted to…told you I could. Tried as hard as my body would let me, and if I'm honest I'll tell you I tried magic once. So…now that I stand back and look at it, I know I can't move it and there's nothing I can do about it." Waving the test away as if dismissing an annoyance she turned and walked into the robot with eyes closed. "So…can you get the orb for me Antuari?"

With a satisfied grin he held out and hand and called the orb over to him. "That's what friends are for right?"


	7. The Change Begins

After her first few months in Shugazoom Serena began to settle in nicely. Her questions about home became a distant memory as she came to accept the fact that she may never see it again. Instead she made the decision to fully integrate into the team and continue her lessons and training with the hyper force.

Before she knew it almost two years came and went on Shugazoom.

Her 16th and 17th birthday's had passed, Auntari's lesson's were getting harder every day, and she now had the responsibility of scouting out in the badlands. Being a member of the team also meant wearing a uniform. In place of her old black dress she now wore a knee length white sun dress with two buttons on the right strap, an orange scarf, and knee high black boots.

Her position in the team was somewhat…complicated. She helped where ever she could and performed any task they asked of her, but for the most part she sat on the side lines and watched the other's fight the bad guys and save the day. This was hard to explain to the citizen's of Shugazoom whom still considered her a stranger and dangerous. Her free time was spent doing lessons, training, and logging countless hours in different sections of the super robot.

Serena day consisted of flight training with Sprx, sparing with Nova, helping Otto complete a full work up of the super robot's internal machinery, study with Gibson, and Meditate with Antuari before finally getting the rest of the day off.

This schedule kept her busy, but only when the team didn't leave her behind to go into battle. When that happened she returned to the badlands to practice spells and magic away from the prying eyes of the citizens.

This was one of those times.

"Aww man…not again." Looking up at the rock wall before her, Serena sighed in frustration.

It was scorched and crumbling on one small place to her left, but had missed the mark my a good five feet.

'_Why can't I hit my mark anymore?_' Holding out her left hand with the palm exposed she released another fire ball in the direction of the target. Again she missed, but this time It had veered right by more than 7 feet. "Damn…" Looking at her hand she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The wall was riddled with scorched craters and crevasses in seemingly every place except where she truly wanted her attack to strike. All this effort and nothing to show for it other than a messed up cliff face.

Turning her face to the sky Serena sighed. "Why do I always get left behind? I can contribute to fights out there too." She understood perfectly well that there was no room for her in the robot during battles, but that didn't seem to make the frustration go away. Finally these thoughts subsided and she began to make her way back toward Shugazoom.

_'As long as the cat's away…' _With a loud whistle she summoned her broomstick (which still lacked the bristles at the end due to her 'non-conformist attitude'), mounted with both legs on one side and was quickly off.

Being further out than usual, it would take almost an hour to reach the Super Robot's launch pad. The trip took her over the driest and most desolate parts of the badlands before the city came into view over the horizon. Something felt strange as she watched the sun light glistening among roof tops and windows far off in the distance. It was much like the calm one would feel before a deep sleep engulfed them, and as it washed over her the broomstick began to sink lower and lower

Until finally-

"Whoa!" Halting her decent and pulling he eyes from the city, Serena looked down to find herself just feet from the ground. "What just happened?"

"What are you doing?"

She screamed at the sudden sound of someone behind her, causing the broom to once again shoot up into the air. It was heavier now, which could only mean one thing. "Aaron!" she breathed, steadying the broom before she could fall off. "You jerk, I thought I was alone out here today."

Behind her sat the boy from her first encounter with the formless minions, a boy she would come to know as the 'Son of the dark one'. He was older now and much taller than Serena at a shocking 6 feet tall. His black jeans and trench coat made him look mysterious, and his hair had grown even darker and far more magnificent than before. "All I did was ask a question, no need to get so jumpy."

Returning to earth due to the weight of her broom, Serena looked back and half grinned at his usual serious expression. "So, just dropping in?"

Jumping off as they reached the ground, Aaron shrugged. "A guy can't drop by to see his girlfriend every once in a while?"

Her face flushed bright red and she quickly turned away in embarrassment. "T-that's not official yet!" The words squeaked as they left her mouth.

"It will be soon enough, but I can wait a tad longer if I must."

"You must."

"Come now."

"No, you know what the team would think if they knew about you."

At these words Aaron rolled his eyes. "Well if that's how you feel about it." Turning to leave he shoved both hands in his coat pockets.

"No, Aaron I'm sorry…" Slowly following after him on her broom she circled around and cut him off. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Catching his eyes she nearly fell backwards. _'Why is someone that looks that good this stubborn…?' _

"I just get so tired of having to hide from them." He admitted through a groan.

Nearly a year or so after his creation Aaron became unwilling to follow orders given to him from the darkness. Both he and Skeleton King raged wars back and forth for months before he rejected the darkness completely.

This unfortunately had repercussions.

News spread from the sinister remnants of Skeleton King's devout followers to the masses within days of Aaron's betrayal. Citizens would have been after him looking for blood if it had not been for his newly found friend in Serena. She would not allow him to be judged for his father's crimes.

"Well if you would come over more and not hide out here so often, then maybe we could make them like you." Floating closer she smiled. "I know that would make me happy at least."

"Well, when Chiro decides not to blast me let me know." Sneaking in a peck on the cheek he smiled before turning to go. "See ya Serena."

Her face was as read as it had ever been before. "You…you jerk! You can't just walk away after that!"

Within seconds he vanished into thin air. Not unusual for him in the least.

With a sigh of frustration Serena once again took to the sky. The trip would still take a while, but the drowsy feeling that had swept over her before had dissipated. "I really need to get a radio or somethi-" Before she could finish the thought she was caught off guard by the sound of a massive explosion far above her.

Looking up she saw the faint remnants of an interstellar explosion. This sight sent her into shock, and caused her stomach to twist it's self into knots. "Hey! What was that?!" Her question through the communicator was met with static, which caused her panic level to rise. "Serena to Hyper Force…hello? Is anyone there?"

Her heart raced faster and faster as she sped toward the city, all the while she did her best to convince herself that she was simply over reacting. _'This is why I don't like being left behind. If something happened to them I'd never be able to forgive myself for not being there to help.'_ Drifting higher up as she sped along her vision was once again drawn to the shimmering lights that covered Shugazoom City.

"What if something's happened to them…?" Like before, a deep warmth slowly engulfed her body from the inside out. However, this time relaxation was not the outcome. Instead she grew panicked and somewhat irrational, adding to her previous anxiety of possibly losing the Hyper Force. _'What's happening? I don't feel right…this is all wrong.' _Shaking her head she looked back up to the city. This time what greeted her was not Shugazoom, but the vast expanse of the badlands.

Spinning around she looked for the city in the distance, but instead found more barren planes. "How can I be lost? I-I just saw the city…I was headed toward the bridge." Nothing made sense, and to make things worse, she looked down and found herself to be once again only feet from the ground.

"_**Confused girl?"**_

Looking over to the sound of a voice Serena stumbled from her broomstick. It was unmistakable who appeared to be addressing her, because though she had never before met him in person, she had seen pictures in the Super Robot's data base. "What...?" Buckling under what felt like endless anxiety, she fell to her knees and closed her eyes. "You're dead Skeleton King, you can't be here."

"_**True, but here I am..."**_ Walking forward in a dark, smoky plume Skeleton King circled her and laughed. _**"You can feel the change beginning in you, and I am the only one that truly knows what it is you shall soon be put through." **_

"What the hell are you talking about?!" In her current state Serena was compromised and vulnerable to anything that wished her harm. She was confused and her head pulsed as her ears began to ring. "What's happening to me?!"

Watching her struggle for a few moment's he knelt down to her level. _**"I know you are familiar with the trial your race must face upon the arrival of their**____**17**__**th**__** year." **_

Searching her memory she could vaguely recall her village and the knowledge of what Skeleton King spoke. There was a rite of passage every witch of her race had to complete before their 18th birthday. "Shut up and go away!"

_**"Scared? You should be."**_

"No! I can't worry about that right now…" Looking up to face him she found Skeleton King to be nowhere in sight. "Hey!" Spinning around she could once again see the city in the distance. "Hello…?" Running her fingers through her hair she took a deep breath.

The team might be gone for good, she had just seen the Dark One, and to top it all off she was apparently in the beginning stages of 'Parthon'.

Parthon was a natural, often fatal part of a witches 17th year. It was the time of ultimate change. Everything she should have learned from her mother would have prepared her for this change, but with no clue as to where her home even was, she had been given no such instruction. It was a three stage "illness" that served to change the energy pathways which flowed through the body. Past a basic knowledge of this change she was lost. _'I'm going to die aren't I?'_ For the moment thoughts of what had become of her friends moved to the back of her mind, and she attempted to make sense of things.

It was like hundreds of voices screaming out all around her as the feelings of warmth and anxiety rippled through her body. Before long she lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, clutching her head and trembling.

"Serena, I know you're scared but calm down!"

Finding herself suddenly facing the sky Serena searched wildly for the source of the voice. It sounded unfamiliar and small among the other voices, and the only thing she could make out was the silhouette of someone's head coming into view.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Outside of Serena's decent into what he hoped was simply temporary madness, Aaron held Serena in his lap as he attempted to snap her out of whatever had come over her.

After hearing the interstellar explosion and returning to check on Serena, he found her lying curled up with both hands clutched firmly over her ears. When he was unable to bring her back to her senses he did the only thing left to do.

He called the Hyper Force, and preyed they were still alive… _**  
**_

_**Ok, so I'm sorry if this one is a bit or a lot confusing. I did that because she was confused and I wanted the readers to feel a bit confused. More explanations next chapter and finally we blast off to other worlds in search of the darkness! Please review this chapter! I would love to hear your thoughts oh wise readers of my story!**_


End file.
